


Hot and Bound

by spiritsl



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fighting, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: Starscream has Bumblebee bound and at his mercy, but the autobot leader is far too agitated to submit quietly.





	1. Insults

**Author's Note:**

> I have a nasty toothache and so I apologise for the sudden ending but as soon as I get some painkillers I'll get back to work on this!

Bumblebee grit his dentae as he gave his bonds another experimental tug, biting back an exasperated groan as they, predictably, held up perfectly. Nevermind the terrible situation he was in, being forced to stay in this position for so long was killing his backstrut and creating an ache in all of his joints. Sure, he could potentially stretch out a bit if he struggled more intently, but he didn't dare give his captors the satisfaction. If Starscream or one of his followers came in while he was trying to wiggle for relief... Primus knew he would be mocked for that. And so he had to settle for some pretty pitiful attempts at freedom.

His normally well focused mind was a mess of emotions and panicked thoughts. He had no idea where the various members of his team were, their condition, or how any of this was going to end well. To add to this, he wasn't even in a stable enough condition to start forming a plan...

It was humiliating to admit, even to himself. The whole situation was almost painfully cliche... But there was no denying his obvious physical condition.

He was in heat. Bad. And in quite possibly the worst possible place for it.

The burning need for interface had started the morning of his capture, but obviously there had been no time, or way, to deal with the issue. And now, bound and imprisoned... Primus, what had he done to deserve this? Heat cycles were always annoying at the very least, and now he couldn't even get the temporary relief he always relied on to power through these things in the past. The stupid impulses and needs clouding his mind at that moment might not just be inconvenient either, without a plan there was no gaurantee he'd be getting out of here in one piece.

Overcome by a moment of frustration, Bumblebee snarled and openly fought his wrist restraints, only to regret it the moment of when the voice he wanted to hear least rose up to taunt him.

"Testing your bonds?"

Starscreams voice came just before his heeled footsteps, and Bumblebee took the brief moment before his arrival to roll his optics in frustration. Some great force of the universe was willing him to suffer. He knew it. And he wasn't sure how much longer he could do it quietly.

"You've certainly got your work cut out for you. I designed these myself to ensure there'd be no... mishaps with your capture." The decepticon bragged, stepping behind him and giving the wrist restraints a taunting tap. Bumblebee remained silent, knowing any reply would just embolden his captor. Short as his fuse may have been, the autobot leader was experienced enough to have plenty of practice staying cool and collected.

Starscream stepped in front of him, taking a hold of his chin and lifting his face to lock optics. Bumblebee felt his body send a shock downward at the touch of another, and he quickly shoved down the instinctive burst with a wave of revulsion. He wasn't going to let his body or his mind wander to such horrid places of desperation. Starscream seemed mercifully oblivious, keeping his chin in his hand and looking him over with a confident smirk. "Though you've been rather well behaved since your first escape attempt. Are you getting comfortable?"

Okay. Time for a quick lapse in proffesionalism. The confident fragger was making the setups too easy.

"I just want a front row seat to watch your inevitable failure, Screamer." He said with a smirk, earning himself a sharp squeeze of his jaw and a growl from the taunted Seeker. Starscream pushed down his snarl and settled for a dissatisfied frown, leaning in to bring their faces notably closer.

"Always so eager to belittle. Perhaps I should muzzle you to prevent further unpleasantries."

Bumblebee stayed silent at the threat, unwilling to let himself lapse a second time. It was hard enough to stay still with his body bugging him for something he was in no situation to provide, and giving in to any impulses would just make it harder to resist...

When his jab didn't get a reply, Starscream growled and turned back to the monitor, leaving Bumblebee to watch him from a slight distance from behind. There was enough tension between them to cut through power armor, but it was silent. Bumblebee sat still and didn't make a sound, watching the monitor screen light up and watching the information that showed up. There were maps, tracking systems and other kinds of data beyond his comprehension, but nothing that helped him in his current predicament. Primus, if he could just figure out where his team was... What little information he could gather wouldn't have been enough to make a plan even if he was at the top of his game.

"The minicons are certainly good at evading detection... Even my personal tracking program can't crack their signal encryption." The Seeker said aloud. Bumblebee wondered for an instant why the arrogant bot had admitted anything close to a failure, but he had an answer moments later when Starscream spun on his heels. "But no matter, between my team and the resources at my disposal, it's only a matter of time before I have them in my grasp."

Starscream put his hands behind his back, approaching Bumblebee confidently. The autobot braced for another verbal altercation. His captor pumped his wings proudly, standing over him and making it very clear he was looking _down_  on the autobot.

"And then even the mighty Optimus Prime will be naught but an inconvenience..."

Something inside of Bumblebee snapped in an instant and without interest. No one crossed that line, _ever_ , and he was _not_  in a mood to handle it with grace.

"You'll never be a match for Optimus. You'll never be a challenge for Optimus!" He snapped, face getting flushed in immediate aggravation. Starscream only had time to flinch back before he continued. "All you'll ever be is an annoyance!"

Bumblebee knew immediately he'd made a mistake, but didn't have enough sense to care. Starscream snarled and replied with a strike, his claws taking Bumblebees jaw in hand and pulling the autobot to stretch his neck upward painfully far to look him in the optics. The near choking grasp was followed by Starscream unsheathing his newly acquired Dark Star Saber, the purple sword humming rhythmically as the Seeker whispered with hot fury.

"You're far too talkative for a bot at my total mercy."

Bumblebee tried unsuccessfully to pull his neck free, growling in frustration as he was held firm. The cuffs about his wrists and ankles kept him restrained entirely, and he finally voiced the fact that he was tired of being held back.

"Only thanks to your cuffs. If I could just use my legs, I could take you out with my servos behind my back."

Starscream dug his claws into his neck and held the sword close enough for him to feel the hot pulse of its dark energon. Far too fired up to care, Bumblebee continued his rant. He was hot and bothered and in no condition to be handling this kind of situation, and there was nothing to hold him back.

"And you know it. Coward..."

Starscream threw him backward, letting him crash on his back without the use of his arms to soften the blow. Bumblebee floundered helpless but unafraid, his energon pumping in his fired up state as his body prepped for whatever kind of resistance he could give. If he couldn't frag this heat induced stress away, he'd fight out as much of it as he could.

Without warning, an audible click hit his his audials, and the pressure about his ankles disappeared. Optics going wide, Bumblebee found he could move his legs, and in a scramble he used the now free limbs to right himself and sit up. He found the cuffs that had bound him on the floor beside him, but the other pair was still locked about his wrists. Confused and still energized, he looked up to Starscream and found the mech standing with a remote in hand, and he immediately realized that his legs had been freed on purpose.

The Seeker was staring at him with cold rage, his sword once again sheathed on his back as he put the remote away.

"There. Just what you wanted. Let's see you hold up your boasting."

Bumblebee needed no more encouragement.

 


	2. Offers

Without any thought for strategy, Bumblebee charged at his captor, keeping his body low to compensate for any lost balance from his hands bound position behind his back. Guided only by an unimaginable amount of tension and frustration, he aimed to bowl over his opponent, lowering one shoulder to deliver the blow.

Starscream sidestepped quickly and effectively, having been quite prepared for the simple, brutish attack. Bumblebee wasn't too surprised either, so he quickly skidded to a halt and avoided losing his footing. Recovering quickly, he turned on a dime and repeated the maneuver, still too worked up to have much of a plan established.

This time, Starscream was more than just ready. Slipping just out of the way, he stuck out a pede directly in the path of his charging adversary, moving so fast that by the time Bumblebee knew what was happening there was nothing he could do. He clipped the obstruction and went down in an immediate tumble, falling without any control thanks to his tied arms. Crashing face down, Bumblebee grunted as the air was knocked from his vents, leaving him dazed and in pain. A mocking laugh cane from above him, and even in his daze he managed a snarl of rage.

"I must admit, I'm rather enjoying this. Perhaps I should have tried letting you fight earlier. It's quite adorable-"

Bumblebee used his entire body in one solid motion, swiping his legs out as far as he could and knocking Starscream clear to the ground. Caught entirely off guard, the Seeker sputtered angrily and took a moment to gather himself, which gave Bumblebee all the time he needed to right himself once more. By the time he was up and ready to continue, Starscream was standing and staring him down, scowling with barely controlled anger.

"Well, if you insist on being _unpleasant_ , I suppose I'll have to end this sooner than I intended." He sneered, making Bumblebee stir with renewed anger at his arrogance. The fire inside of him surged again, and he let himself give in once more. Roaring, Bumblebee threw himself forward, not caring at all about his safety. He didn't care about strategy, he didn't care about winning even, he just wanted to bash that smug face in.

This time, Starscream didn't dodge, and instead threw his arms out to block. Grabbing Bumblebee by the shoulders, Starscream pushed back against him, using the new strength of his redone frame to prevent himself from being bowled over. Bumblebee kept pushing, using his more solid build as a grounder to overcome the other mechs resistance bit by bit. Slowly but surely, Starscream started inching backwards, losing his traction to the enraged mechs anger fueled strength. Bumblebee looked Starscream in the optic. The direct contact added fuel to the fire inside of him, spurring him to push harder. Starscream slid backward inch by inch, approaching the command console. Bumblebee had no plan for what would happen when he had Starscream pinned, but the was excited by the prospect, and couldn't stop himself from smiling wildly.

Bumblebee shoved Starscream the last bit of the way backward, feeling the Seeker bump up against the keyboard. The sensation gave him enough of a surge to encourage him to start something of a plan. He needed Starscream pinned, and perhaps then he'd be in a condition to negotiate his release. To get the other mech down, he'd need one final big push, and he needed a bit of a back up to get the momentum. Pulling back a fraction of an inch, he unknowingly set a perfect series of events into motion.

Starscream moved in a blur, clinging to Bumblebees shoulders and literally turning the tables. Bumblebee was flipped around entirely, and he felt the bump of the command console at his back before he was pushed down onto it. His legs were lifted clear off the ground and the cieling entered his view just a moment before Starscream came back into his visual field. The Seeker was smiling with absolute glee, and Bumblebee wasn't even collected enough to do anything but sputter.

"What?! You?!"

Starscream laughed with rapture. Setting himself between the other mechs legs, he leaned over him, keeping his arms on his upper body so he stayed pinned. The position made something surge through Bumblebee, but he refused to let it be acknowledged. Bad as things were, he refused to let his body control everything.

"Did you really think that "strategy" would work?" Starscream taunted, leaning as far over his victim as he could. Bumblebee struggled and tried to wiggle free, but the position was binding. Without his arms he had no way to push against the hold, and his legs could do nothing but kick and flail uselessly. He was entirely, and helplessly pinned. "Really, just charging in like a mad bot? I'm quite disappointed in you Bumblebee."

Bumblebee fumed. Not just because of the taunting, but because of his position. The deep need in his body refused to be silent at such a promising predicament, and his heat cycle was rising up past his defenses to set his whole body on fire. Starscream, thank the Primes, seemed oblivious as he continued chuckling at the situation. It wasn't until he faded out with a sigh that he spoke again, but this time his words struck a very fearful chord.

"Though I suppose it's forgivable. Given your current... condition."

Bumblebee couldn't hold back a gasp and wide opticed look of mortified fear. Starscream cackled at the expression, giving his pinned prisoner a genuinely incredulous look.

"You didn't truly think you could hide it from me, did you?" With a wicked but subtle grin, he tilted his helm, observing the still shocked mech for a moment before continuing. "Do you need a refresher on Seekers and our renowned senses and... talents?"

The atmosphere between them shifted dramatically. Starscream changed his entire demeanor. His optics lidded, his smile softened, and his entire body shifted to be less imposing and more... come hither. It brought something in Bumblebee out entirely and pulled it to the surface, making him limp and pliant. The fire inside of him still burned, but it cooled from frustrated rage to primal desire, filling his whole body with a feeling so clear he couldn't deny it's meaning. He _wanted_  this.

Starscream lifted one hand, no longer needing it to hold down his now very willing subject. In a single movement, he slid it down Bumblebees front, pausing at every sweet spot and sensitive transformation seam the affected bot didn't even know he had. The contact sent out electric bursts through Bumblebee, and no amount of will power he could have ever pulled forth could have stopped him from reacting. His hypersensitive body arched immediately into the contact, his mouth opening to pour out a series of gasps and gentle moans. The touch offered the tiniest taste of what he craved more than anything else at that moment, satisfaction. And by the Primes he wanted more. So much so that he couldn't keep back a whimper of loss when Starscream stopped.

"So obvious. No surprise there though, autobots are such prudes."

Bumblebee didn't care to argue. His silence was rewarded with another sensual touch. This time, Starscream used both hands, gliding his way down the other mechs broad chest and south to his narrow waist. Bumblebee moaned freely, almost brought to tears by the sweet taste of potential relief. Starscream found sweet areas he didn't know existed, and brought out pleasure from them he didn't know was possible. The desire in his body lit up more intensely between his legs, making him think thoughts he'd never known he would entertain.

"Megatronus forgive me, but you almost look appealing like this, Bumblebee." Starscream purred, keeping his hands just out of anywhere truly intimate. Not to say he wasn't eying those places up, of course... But it wasn't often one got to play with a heat addled mech. They were helpless, fiery, and oh so ready to go. Something he loved in a partner, and something he refused to waste by rushing. "Perhaps... I could be convinced to indulge your carnal desires. Can't have a needy prisoner getting all pent up on my ship."

The offer was sweet music to Bumblebee. Wonderful as these samples were, he wanted to go all the way. And he didn't care how unthinkable that was.

"All I need is a request."

Bumblebee had never been anymore certain of anything in his entire life. To the pit with rules and regulations, he was taking care of himself for once. Nothing else mattered until he addressed these needs anyway, it was all he could think about. Being satisfied, no matter the bot that did it, would be worth anything.

"Yes..."


	3. Relief

"Well then..." Starscream purred, pumping his wings in anticipation. There was no denying he was very happy to be submitted to, especially by an arch enemy, but his delight was primarily coming from something else... Being a Seeker came with many gifts and burdens, but the most famous and celebrated was their prowess in the berth. They were very good lovers, and they delighted at any chance to prove it. And the infamous Starscream was no exception. If anything, he was known for being skilled even amongst his kind.

"So long as you're a good mech and do as I say, I'll be happy to provide my services." He said, looking over the broad expanse of yellow metal that was all his for the ravishing. Once you got past the unbearable autobot snobbery, the former scout was actually quite good looking... For a grounder, of course.

"Please..." Bumblebee begged, arching his hips upward in a bid for more of the sweet attention he'd been tempted with. Starscream didn't make any effort to satisfy him, keeping a solid distance between the two of them. "Please, do something... Anything..."

Starscream leaned in so that he was looming over Bumblebee, keeping himself just far enough away to prevent anything from touching. Primus knew he was going to enjoy this...

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Reaching his hands downward, he took a firm and dominating grip on the autobots narrow hips, kneading his fingers into the exposed mesh. He felt the hot coolant droplets dripping on Bumblebees armor, as well as the tiny trembles that were making their way up and down his frame. Primus, this poor bot had it bad... Bumblebee grinded himself into the contact, closing his optics tight and moaning just at the thrill. He wanted more, and he hoped his captor would be kind enough to give it to him fast.

Biting his lip, Starscream went lower. Sliding his hands over the slick metal, he went for the quivering thighs that he'd always marvelled over. Keeping his optics on Bees face, he ran his hands up and down the hot mesh, watching his expressions as he worked. Bumblebee opened his mouth in a wordless moan. His face shifted into countless expressions of pleasure, and every tiny motion from Starscream created a new, wonderful burst of pleasured faces. It was enough to make Starscream hungry for me.

"Now, I think you're ready for more..." Starscream purred, making a rough grab at the exposed pelvic armor. Bumblebee spasmed and cried out at the rough but not at all unwanted handling, shaking with desperation at how close the other mech was to his desperate valve. Starscream fondled the bulky but tender plating, smirking at how easily his plaything responded. "You just need to open up for me."

Bumblebee didn't need to be told twice. Snapping back the covering, he spread his legs as far as he could, exposing a leaking black valve that was as puffy and needy as could be. Starscream licked his lips at the willing exposure. With experienced speed, he dove his fingers right in, rubbing along the length of the valve to get a better feel of it's unique folds and sweet spots. Bumblebee fell apart at the touch, throwing his head back and thrusting into the hand with absolute desperation. The touch was _heavenly_... And Primus, he wanted so much more...

"Yes, there's a good mech..." Starscream praised, using his free hand to cup the side of his submissives face. Bumblebee looked up at him with blurry optics, mouth hanging open to allow himself to keep venting hard and fast.

"You haven't done this much, have you?" Starscream said with a chuckle. It was almost cute, how easily the younger mech was reduced to a whimpering mess with just a little rubbing.

"You're likely unfamiliar with this technique, then...'

Without hesitation, Starscream slipped two fingers inside the valve, sinking to the base and pushing them up hard into the fleshy potrusion he recognized as the G Spot. At the same time, he pressed his thumb down on the previously untended erect clit at the apex of the valve. The double burst of intense pleasure quickly did its job. Bumblebee shook like an earth leaf as wave after wave of pleasure immediately overpowered him, his overload rippling up his body from the epicenter in his valve. Moaning, he thrusted hard and eagerly into the hand creating the pleasure, riding out the wonderous overload without hesitation. To get even a taste of satisfaction for his heat was worth any regret hed feel when this was over.

Starscream grinned the whole while, relishing in every powerful spasm the autobots valve sent out around his fingers. Noting that the grips were so powerful he could barely move his hand, Starscream fluttered his wings in anticipation. This would be a fun valve to play with.

Bumblebee came down with a shaking sigh, venting hard and desperately as he settled limply on the command console. The overload hadn't satisfied him, but it had certainly made him far more eager for what else would be coming. If Starscream could do that with just a hand...

"Mmm, I love watching bots overload." Starscream purred, pulling his slicked fingers free and observing the clear lube dripping off. Still panting, Bumblebee watched the other mech lick the lube off his fingers, and was immediately revved up for another round. The desire inside him bubbled back up to the surface, reminding him of what he really wanted.

"Starscream..." Bumblebee whispered, trying desperately to get the Seekers attention again. Starscream licked the last bit off his fingers, giving him a side glance. He was obviously fully aware of what was wanted, but had no intention of giving without a request. Bumblebee whimpered and complied.

"Please."

At the autobots desperate plea and simultaneous hip arch, Starscream happily did as he was asked.

"Oh, of course, where are my manners."

Almost theatrically, he pulled out his spike, taking it in hand. Staring down his belly in awe, Bumblebee felt his jaw go slack. Starscream wasn't huge, but he had a good sized length for his size, one that would be certain to satisfy. Though of course in his current state, he'd have happily accepted any spike offered and thought it absolute perfection...

Grabbing Bumblebees thighs, Starscream spread them to his satisfaction, pressing his erect spike forward to line it up with the gaping valve before him. Bumblebee shuddered and almost cried at how close he was to getting what he needed. Admittedly conflicted, Starscream debated on whether or not to taunt his victim a little more or just get on with it. Looking to the marvelously inviting valve before him, he decided he was done playing just as much as Bumblebee probably was.

"You've been good, so I don't think I'll torment you this time around." Starscream said, deciding not to let on he was just as eager to get started. Setting his jaw, he pushed forward, carefully but not gently. Bumblebees valve spread without the faintest hint of resistance, dripping lips parting to allow entrance to the hot, throbbing walls of his valve. Both mechs made sounds of pleasure at the contact, though for very different reasons. Bumblebee moaned and nearly wept at the sweet, unimaginable sensation of penetration. Starscream slid in as if he'd been made for him, spreading him and hitting all the right spots as he pushed inside in one thrust. Starscream gripped Bees thighs tighter, groaning between clenched teeth as he was enveloped by the mechs hot, tight valve. Who'd have known an autobot could feel so good?

Clinging to the younger mech, Starscream started thrusting without any lead up. Bumblebee didn't mind in the slightest, and let go of all reservations. Moaning and gasping, he pushed against the mech that was riding him so eagerly, wanting to be as close as possible to the source of his pleasure. Every aggressive thrust sent a burst of stars across his vision, as well as a simultaneous wave of pleasure. The deepest parts of his being felt absolute relief of the likes of which he'd never known.

Starscream knew in moments that neither of them would be lasting very long. The entire experience was too overwhelming, too primal, and too amazing for either one to make this go on as long as one might have wanted. But he certainly didn't mind. This was incredible. Bumblebee was a perfect, tight, throbbing envelopment that was seriously making him reconsider his aversion to fragging grounders. Though of course, bots in heat were hardly known for being a boring frag...

Bumblebee felt his lower body coiling in no time. He immediately recognized the sensation as a preparation for overload, and a good one at that. The unimaginable tension in his heat addled body was building to even higher levels, coiling and twisting into hot epicenters that settled in his valve. Smiling in dilerious pleasure, Bumblebee slipped his legs around Starscreams waist, holding his captor as close as possible to keep him deep. Every thrust brought him closer and closer, inching him to the sweet, deep edge of release that he'd be going over so so soon...

Starscream clinched the finale with one final move, throwing his head down to press his lips against Bumblebees. The kiss did Bumblebee in. Moaning into the kiss, Bumblebee felt the coil inside of him explode, releasing a flood of ecstasy and pure relief that consumed his entire being. Thrusting helplessly into the overload, Bumblebee rode out the waves of pure bliss that came in rapid succession from his throbbing valve, tears sliding from his optics as he tasted heaven.

The overload from the younger bot sent Starscream over the edge with him. Growling in delight at the rythmic throbs, Starscream pushed in to the hilt and came in a burst of pleasure almost equal to Bumblebees. Hot transfluid shot deep into the tight heat, filling up the already stuffed space in just a few bursts and causing the blue goo to drip out the outside of the mechs valve. Starscream closed his optics and let himself enjoy the high before drifting down to earth, now panting and sweating from the exertion of his efforts. He was satisfied by the ordeal, but not nearly as much as his captive was.

Bumblebee wasn't just satisfied, he was at peace. There were no more aching urges, or unwanted thoughts buzzing through his processor, or humiliating needs to be satisfied. His whole body was going limp and pliant to be completely at rest. Primus, why hadn't he gotten a frag sooner? He felt so, so good... Just so satisfied and relaxed and happy. A part of him wondered if the choice of partner had anything to do with it. A larger part of him wanted to finally get some sleep.

Pulling out, Starscream stepped back from the other mech, hands on hips as he took slow vents to cool himself. Taking a moment, he observed his work with pride. Bumblebee was laying back on the console and lying as limply as if he was unconscious. His legs were spread wide and welcoming, allowing a perfect view of his gaping valve as it dripped a lovely mix of transfluid and lube. The Seeker pumped his wings in pride. He'd had many setbacks in life, but no bot, anywhere, could ever claim he was anything but exceptional at this.

Deciding it was time to get back to work, Starscream pulled the other bot onto the floor, getting the cuffs out. He set the now snoozing mech up comfortably on the floor before he slipped the cuffs back on, satisfied but not at all willing to let him escape. Though admittedly, his view on the other bot was a little softer now...

But only a little.


End file.
